Capture
by loosingletters
Summary: He's been dealing with the demons, he was fine. He walks home one night and oh, how he wishes he'd never gone out. In which more civilians know about demons and the Illuminati doesn't like it.


**Based a prompt of bluefire-castiel on tumblr in which apparently the whole fandom gets captured by the Illuminati because well damn self inserts. So here is my first attempt at a self insert. Please bear in mind that I've never read such a fanfiction so this might not be very typical for one?**

Elias had been doing fine, really. As well as he could with living in a rather old city filled with demons. He'd been able to see the nasty buggers since last summer when a supposedly harmless walk in the rather pathetic forest close to his home turned into a 'fun' game of hide-or-get-attacked-by-a-demon. As if Elias hadn't actually been paranoid enough by then without the confirmation that demons actually existed. But alas he had this terrible gift of sight now and the problems that came with it.

Elias was by no means a particularly brave person. He liked to play it safe and stick by the rules, avoid danger and making others angry at all costs. And he could go mostly unnoticed by demons as long as he didn't let the demons notice that he could see them. They mostly left him alone when he passed by them without twitching. But the moment he did move just a bit too fast, let his eyes wander to the little group of hell spawns, they were onto him, chasing him for ages until they got bored or he reached the closest church.

That was one of the few benefits of living in a city whose image was mostly shaped by Christians: there was a church every other kilometer. Despite the fact that Elias himself was agnostic at best, the churches still provided him with safety. The buildings themselves as well as the holy water they harbored. So maybe stealing from a church was especially sinful, but Elias figured that being chased by demons was a reasonable excuse.

His aunt's silver knives and forks also provided safety and as long as she didn't notice that he'd taken them, he could deal with the weird stares he got in school when his classmates noticed the silver ware. Or the bible he started to carry around. Or the salt. Or his notebook with his information about demons.

At moments like these Elias honestly was thankful shows like _Supernatural_ existed. It was almost funny how many people had started to think he was a diehard fan of the series. And there were worse ways to spend a vacation watching every damn episode the show had to provide himself with a fitting cover.

He'd been walking home from school the night it happened. He'd been helping out at the theatre class's play and by the time they were done, it was already dark.

Elias grimaced, silver knife in one hand, his phone in the other. Humans and demons alike were dangerous once the sun decided to leave. Be it rapists or bloodthirsty monsters, lately more and more acts of violence had taken place. There were whispers of people and demons disappearing only to resurface as horrible fusions, if they came back at all.

Behind him something crashed and immediately Elias jumped with fright. 'It's fine,' he told himself. 'Nothing out there. It's just my imagination.'

His thoughts had drifted too far. He should concentrate on getting home. The bus station wasn't far anymore.

But then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something move. Human- demon- he couldn't really tell.

Before he could make a call or even raise his hand with the knife, the being had gripped him and the night devoured him entirely.

Elias woke up to shackles around his wrists and ankles and the biggest headache of all times. It took a while for his gaze to focus, and even then his surroundings were unclear. Certainly that could be attributed to the fact that his glasses were missing. He was wearing a white hospital gown and something had been put around his neck. He turned his head a bit but not too much as to worsen his headache. Metal bars in front of him and to his sides. He was caged like an animal.

Other people were in the room too. Most of them either unconscious or mumbling like madmen.

"Where the hell am I?!" He muttered and pulled at his chains. At first timidly, then stronger until the metal was cutting into his flesh. He wanted to get out! He needed to get out! He wasn't going to die, not like this, never like this-

"It's no use," it echoed from his side. Elias twitched and slowly turned his head, brown eyes wide open in fear.

A girl was sitting in the cell right next to his.

"The chains are too thick, you'll only injure yourself. Who're you?" The girl asked.

She was dressed in the same white hospital gown as him and she too got a chain around her neck. Numbers were stamped into it. There were bandages wrapped around her legs and various dark blue bruises graced her arms and face. Her blonde hair was a mess too, unevenly cut and unkempt.

Elias wondered how long she'd been here already, wherever _here_ was.

"I'm Elias," he finally answered her and like predicted she frowned at him.

"But isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yes, it is. I am a boy."

The girl's face quickly turned red in embarrassment, which made the whole talk even more awkward than it already was.

"Oh, well- Elias then. I'm Grete, nice to meet you."

She smiled a little, but Elias couldn't claim it was a joyful smile. It seemed more like an attempt to cheer him up. He appreciated it, but would prefer it if she wouldn't try to pretend that this was alright.

"Where are we? Where is this!?"

The girl's smile fell. "Research base of the Illuminati."

"The- the _Illuminati_? You're kidding, right?" Elias laughed, horribly high and jarring. This just had to be a joke.

"I'm not," Grete hissed. "That's reason you're here, is it not? They have their eyes and ears everywhere. And once they make out a civilian who knows about them…" Grete trailed off.

"But I know nothing!" Elias replied hastily. "I can see demons but- but that's it!"

Grete frowned for a while before suddenly she sat up straight, realization flashing over her face. "Ah- you probably just got too noisy then. Happens too, mostly in the bigger cities. The people who see there, they're more contaminated with miasma. Easier to synchronize."

She stopped talking and didn't further elaborate on it, apparently thinking everything would be explained like this. But for Elias it didn't answer any questions, just opened more.

"Synchronize? What does that mean?"

"Forced incorporation of a demon into a human body. Preferably with the human winning. It hurts, but you get used to it."

Before Elias could ask any more questions, the sound of a door opening echoed through the room. Footsteps followed and soon Elias could see a group of people entering the room. Some wore a uniform, others were dressed like scientists.

"Get Number 87 out," one of the scientists ordered and the uniformed people walked further into the room.

Elias crawled into the corner of his cell, praying that they wouldn't stop in front of his cage.

When the men had first walked fast, they now slowed down more in more. Frozen in his panic, Elias could only watch as the men came to a standstill in front of his cell and opened his door.

They stepped inside, closer to him, and reached out for his motionless body.

Elias _screamed_.

 **Writer's ramblings:**

 **Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
